NHL14: The Swift Current Zephyrs
Hailing from Swift Current, the Zephyrs are the new kids on the Canadian block when it comes to the NHL. With natural rivals up north with Edmonton and Calgary to the west, Swift Current was the best place to relocate to, and GM Sawa is sure to make the most of it! Subscriber Special The Zephyrs are comprised, mostly, of Danow's YouTube and Twitch subscribers, ensuring some hilarity on many fronts, offering people a better chance to find some enjoyment in hockey. Geography The Zephyrs reside in Swift Current, Saskatchewan, up in Canada. Oftentimes, MASN announcer Gary Thorne will refer to Zephyr home games being played "in Germany" however. He was unavailable for comment. =The '13-'14 Season= Preseason The Zephyr's inaugural preseason didn't go well, with the team going 1-5. However, a rivalry began to form with the Minnesota Wild. Shadowfield Gettin' Shorties Comeback Kids?! Horrible Preseason... Regular Season The Zephyr's first regular season was chock-full of amazing moments! Gm. 1: Everyone Gettin' a Slice Gm. 2: Some 'Mile High Club' Joke Gm. 3: Our First Rival Team Gm. 4: Adam's Wild Ride Gm. 5: Nobokov Hates Us Gm. 6: Our Team Brings All the Boyes to the Yard Gm. 7: Versus the Kings...and the EA Devs Gm. 8: The French-Canadien Connection Gm. 9: Thrashed By Winnipeg Gm. 10: Mini Performance in Minne Gm. 11: Slam on the Jets! Gm. 12: Mr. Shorthand Gm. 13: Coyote Tango Gm. 14: LA Rematch! Gm. 15: Rocky Mountain High Gm. 16: EA's AI Magic Gm. 17: Takin' It to Joisey Gm. 18: Gilligan's Islanders Gm. 19: Down in the Pitts Gm. 20: Terrible Toews Gm. 21: Christmas On Ice! Gm. 22: Our Captain Is Compromised*! Gm. 23: Big Boss; Big Game Gm. 24: Tango Two, Electric Boogaloo Gm. 25: The Columbus 'Red' Jackets Gm. 26: Cross-Province Rival, Edmonton Gm. 27: Flyin' Around the Flyers Gm. 28: Lehtonen a Beast?! Gm. 29: Rock You Like a Hurricane Season Recap Gm. 30: We Broke Ovi... Gm. 31: Back to the Garden Gm. 32: Karlsson Returns Gm. 33: Deja Marleau Gm. 34: Amazing First Gm. 35: "We're Goin' Streakin'!" Gm. 36: Armstrong?! Gm. 37: Boston Baddies Gm. 38: Flipping the Switch Gm. 39: A Lion In Swift Current Gm. 40: Red Wings Comeback?! Gm. 41: Boahston Revenge!! Gm. 42: Swift Current Kitty Cats Gm. 43: HurriCAN'T Gm. 44: Sharks In Canada In Germany Gm. 45: Ex Eternal's Rocket Arm Gm. 46: 3rd Period Dominance Gm. 47: SemnDemn Is Our Offense Season Recap 2 Gm. 48: Abbot Comes Up Big Gm. 49: Wild Open in the Slot Gm. 50: Mikael Finds Odd Ways to Get Goals Gm. 51: French Hooker Lehtonen Gm. 52: Goalie Controversy? Gm. 53: Magic Pucks in Calgary Gm. 54: Testing the Oilers Gm. 55: Big Boss: King of the Swag Shot Gm. 56: Runer on Brunner Gm. 57: Shootout Alter Egos Gm. 58: Comeback in Minne Pt. 2 Gm. 59: Cogli-Freakin'-ano Gm. 60: Line Change in Tampa Bae Gm. 61: Winne-Clothes-Peg Gm. 62: The Pens Are Dead Now Rosters *As of November 6th, 2014 Offense Adam Wilding --- Zach Tester --- Snow Fusionfall Mikael Madrigal --- Rich Peverly --- Semn Demn Vladimir Kresovic --- Dominic Moore --- Darthmaul Knight Jason Darkfire --- Manic Mak --- Grumpy Craig Defense Big Boss --- Ex Eternal Josh Runer --- James Shadowfield The Batboy --- It's Jellyt0ts Netminders Kari Lehtonen Jasper Armstrong Previous Skaters Scallywag Asbayle *Traded to the Rangers